Aozora no Shita : Beneath the Blue Sky
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [AU] The myth of the legendary lovers, Kikyo and Inuyasha, isn't true, right? Of course not! It's a load of rubbish. So why do Inuyasha and Kikyo suddenly have these strange connections to this legend? [InuKik]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N. Well, this plot may be confusing at first, but I guess you'll understand it better as you go along...x)

I was so pissed and upset when I read the latest chapter of the Inuyasha manga and found out that Kikyo died. Why can't she ever have a happy ending? -sigh-

So, that only makes me more determined to write more Kik fics where she has a happy ending. x)

Inuyasha's a human in this fic. x33 Also, even though I don't use Japanese words in fanfics, I used "miko" instead of "priestess" because I read somewhere that miko and priestess are actually quite different. Miko would be more precise and used for Japanese people.

This story was inspired by **Destiny's Binding **by **Zanisha.**

**To stupidisstupiddoes:** Erm, well...have you tried e-mailing me a private message on O.o;; I think you did. Yeah, you did. xD I read it, but couldn't figure out how to contact you because you didn't allow anyone to private message you. T.T Well...I'm clueless. o.O

**To readers**: Please review, yo. x333

**xXxXxXxXx**

Takahashi Midoriko, history teacher, glanced up from the history book and stared stonily at the class, waiting patiently for the chatter to fade.

They eventually did, and finally, all eyes were focusing on her. Midoriko adjusted her dark-rimmed glasses and finally spoke.

"Class, please turn to page 546, Unit 11, which is the last unit we learn this semester. I'm sure you won't find this unit very dull like the other units. In fact, this unit is interesting...very interesting, indeed."

Her hazel eyes flickered towards a raven-haired beauty in the front row, then a black-haired boy sitting next to her. She could not help but smile, anticipating what to come.

**xXxXxXx**

Miyawaza Kikyo quickly took out her textbook from her backpack and was about to lift it onto her desk when something bumped into her shoulder, and something struck the floor with a loud clanging. She turned to find Tashio Inuyasha glaring at her angrily.

"Watch it, wench," he hissed scornfully, picking up his textbook from the floor and shooting her another icy glare before flipping his book to the assigned page.

She frowned and glared coldly at him, but said nothing.

Tashio Inuyasha...the school heartthrob. The model that boys envied and the eye candy for girls.

Kikyo couldn't see what was so great about him. Sure, he was decent-looking in a way, but that was no reason to bow down to him and treat him like a god.

Girls were memorized by his cool and cocky persona - which Kikyo personally found annoying; his wild, long locks of black - which Kikyo thought was a pathetic reason to like someone because long, black hair was common among both boys and girls; his deep hazel eyes - which was also another stupid reason because almost everybody in Japan had brown eyes; and his "drop-dead gorgeous," "open-your-mouth-and-let-the-drool-flow-out," muscular body, which Kikyo couldn't really care less about.

And of course, there was also the fact that if you dated him, you would be as popular as he was, despite the fact that you'd be yesterday's news when his other fangirls were done with you. But popularity was everything.

Popularity was such a stupid thing to wish for, Kikyo thought. Why couldn't people realize they too were special and wonderful in their own way?

Kikyo didn't care at all about popularity. She had three, only three but three good friends - Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. She wouldn't give up anything for them, much less than popularity.

Kikyo lowered her eyes to page 546 and began to read.

**xXxXxXx**

_**Unit 11**_

_It isn't confirmed if this story is merely a legend or if it truly happened. No one knows if these events occured or not, but scientists have discovered many scientific finds that connect with the legend, which lead them to believe that this legend truly happened. _

_The Jewel of Four Souls or Shikon Jewel, is a magical jewel made up of four souls. The four souls described are from the Shinto philosophy of Naobi: Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama, (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom), and Sakimitama ( Love). When all united in one person, they unite to form a powerful balance within the soul that can be used for good or evil. The Shikon Jewel was created by the battle of the great shrine maiden Midoriko and a powerful demon. _

**xXxXxXx**

Midoriko?

Kikyo's eyes flickered towards her teacher, who wasn't smiling, but had a glint of amusement in her eyes as she watched most of her students raise their eyebrow and stare at her briefly before continuing to read.

It was just a coincidence, right?

Of course it was, Kikyo told herself calmly. Many people had the name "Midoriko."

Reassured, she continued to read.

**xXxXxXx**

_The Jewel was controlled by various humans and demons for several centuries until it ended up being rediscovered by a demon exterminator in the body of a centipede demon named Mistress Centipede. After realizing what would befall upon the world if the Jewel were to be placed in the wrong hand, he and his men searched for a miko who had the power to purify the Jewel. _

_A miko named Kikyo..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kikyo stopped abruptly, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the name. She could practically feel everyone's gaze boring into her. She shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling. Lots of people probably had the name "Kikyo." Satisfied, she read on.

**xXxXxXx**

_A miko named Kikyo was found and entrusted with the guardianship of the Jewel due to her purifying powers._

_Tsubaki, who was also a miko, placed a curse on Kikyo, saying that "a miko must abandon her heart to achieve power ... this includes love as well" and "You must extinguish love. You must never hold a man dear," or else she would "suffer an untimely death." But Kikyo was confident that she would never fall in love and, therefore, was not frightened or worried about the curse that Tsubaki placed upon her. _

_One day, she meets Inuyasha, a half-demon who tried to take the Jewel and use it to become a full-fledged demon. _

**xXxXxXx**

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly. Inuyasha?

She could hear a lot of whispering right now, but she didn't dare look away from the name on the page. Kikyo and Inuyasha had a connection in this legend?

Finally, she snapped out of her dazed trance and read on. She wouldn't be able to understand anything if she kept stopping.

**xXxXxXx**

_Therefore, he felt that if he were to become a full-demon, he would not be scorned and disregarded by his kind because of his human blood. _

_Although Kikyo immolized him every time he attempted to steal the Jewel, she could not bring herself to kill him. She felt that she and he were alike because they were both idled from their kind. Inuyasha and Kikyo would often be in each other's company to have brief conversations from time to time. Inuyasha followed her for a long period of time. _

_Kikyo and Inuyasha continued to spend more time together, and as they did so, they began to have feelings of love and affection for each other. _

**xXxXxXx**

Love? Affection? Kikyo and Inuyasha?

Kikyo stared at the page. They **_HAD_** to be joking.

She could practically hear people stifle their laughs. She sank slightly lower into her seat, feeling embarassed and uncomfortable. Trying to ignore the stares and the giggles, she continued to read.

**xXxXxXx**

_They both decided to use the Jewel so they could be together as humans. However, a demon turned them against each other and led them to believe the other betrayed each other, resulting in Inuyasha's slumber and Kikyo's death. _

_Despite the fact that many doubt the verity of this legend, it is very popular all over the world. Many are disappointed that this legend doesn't have a happy ending, but they still enjoy the vivid tales of the tragic love between Kikyo and Inuyasha, two legendary lovers who were both victims of fate but nonetheless, still in love with each other. _

**xXxXxXx**

Kikyo frowned grimly and tried to ignore the snickers that filled the room and the glances that people shot her and Inuyasha.

It was just a coincidence, right? Lots of people probably had the name "Kikyo" and "Inuyasha." They weren't connected whatsoever to the legend, right?

Lovers? Kikyo shook her head bitterly at the sickening thought. The legend sounded pretty interesting and romantic, but why did it have to have her name? And why did Inuyasha have to be the name of her lover?

"Judging from the amount of chattering and giggling," Midoriko's sharp but calm voice silenced the storm, "I believe that you're all done, correct?" She adjusted her glasses again and stared sternly at them until they quieted down and squirmed a bit in their seats.

"Good. You may find it funny and ironic that there are names in the legend that are similiar to certain individuals. I assure you that this is merely a coincidence."

Everyone glanced at Midoriko, Kikyo, and Inuyasha, and looked like they were about to burst into laughter, but decided against it.

"For the rest of the semester, the daily work will resolve around the legend. Are there any questions regarding this unit?" She scanned the class. "Yes, Ayame?" she called on the red-haired girl with green eyes sitting in the front row.

"Are there going to be projects on this unit?"

"Of course. Koga?"

"Why in the world would Kikyo fall in love with a pathetic mutt like Inuyasha?" he asked taunting, grinning and flashing his white, sparkly teeth. The class laughed, while Inuyasha glared angrily at him and Kikyo stared at her desk in discomfort, aware of all the jeers directed towards her.

"I don't see what's so funny," Midoriko said calmly. "Koga, you should know that people's destinies are intertwined because they choose to be so. Inuyasha and Kikyo," Midoriko paused to stare coldly at the students who were laughing before they quieted, "chose to love each other. Any_ real _questions?"

Higurashi Kagome, who was the one of the only ones, including Sango and Miroku, who were not laughing, noticed Kikyo's discomfort, but felt that she had to ask.

"Midoriko-sensei?" she called out from her seat next to Kikyo's.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What really happens to Kikyo and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously, ignoring the giggles that were stirring up again in the classroom.

Midoriko smiled with her stern frown frozen in place. "In due time, we shall know. Any other questions?" The class remained absolutely silent. "All right. Your assignment tonight will be the first four questions on page 547. Just the first four, class!" She wrote the assignment on the board, and the class scribbled in their agendas hurriedly. The bell rang, signaling the end of history class, as well as school.

The class piled out, muttering and whispering and occasionally pointing and glancing and giggling at Inuyasha and Kikyo. However, Kikyo ignored them, and in her hurry to get away from the crowd, tried to make her way through the herd of students in the hallway.

"Hey, Kikyo! Wait up!"

Kikyo obediently stopped and sighed slightly as she watched Kagome, Sango, and Miroku rush rather slowly up to her. Kikyo forced a weak smile.

"What is it?"

Kagome stared at her strangely. "What do you mean, 'what is it?'" she asked. "We always walk home together, remember? You were running off without us, so...yeahh..." Kagome shifted her bag, and Miroku and Sango nodded their agreement.

"Oh...I apologize." Kikyo bowed her head slightly in embarassment. "I...I was just..."

"It's okay, Kikyo," Kagome grinned. "I would be pretty mad and annoyed if that miko in the legend had my name, too."

Kikyo smiled weakly. "Yeah..." she muttered half-heartedly.

"It's such a coincidence!" Kagome practically bounced with excitement and happiness. "You're a miko, aren't you, Kikyo? And those two in the legend sound awfully like you two. It's so romantic!" Kagome giggled giddily. "I wonder if your love story will turn out like that...well, with a happy ending, anyway."

Kagome grinned, waiting for Kikyo's reaction. Kikyo frowned. So what if she was a miko that protected the Miyazawa shrine? Lots of people around here were mikoes too.

"What love story?" Kikyo shook her head. "There is nothing between us, much less love. Let's just go home now."

"Okay, whatever you say!" Kagome nodded, still smiling. It was clear she was never going to let it go, Kikyo sighed inwardly. Together they walked home.

**xXxXxXx**

Opening the glass window to let in some fresh air, Kikyo closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze pass over her. Moonlight leaked through the window and illuminated the room with its ivory glow. Kikyo walked over to her backpack and took out her history textbook and binder.

Kikyo pulled out a fresh sheet of lined paper from her binder and opened her history book to page 547. After she wrote the necessary things to write in the top right hand corner of the page, she lowered her eyes to the questions.

**1. Name two things you would like to learn about in this unit. Explain why. **

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and pondered hard. Well...she'd like to know how the heck a jerk like Inuyasha could ever fall in love with someone, much less a girl with her name, and have her love him back. And she'd also like to know why Kikyo didn't kill him and put him out of his misery.

But of course, they were both answered already. They loved each other because they "chose to," quoting Midoriko. And the answer to her second question was in the legend. Oh well...

She sighed inwardly and her pencil dug into her paper as she wrote:

_The first thing I'd like to learn about this unit is Inuyasha's past because his past is a complete mystery and I am drawn to things I don't understand and know much about. For instance, what happened to his parents? Did they despise him like everyone else? From whose blood did Inuyasha get his human blood from? _

_The second thing I'd like to learn is Kikyo's past because, like Inuyasha's past, it is a complete mystery and I would like to uncover the secrets of her past. For instance, what happened to her parents? Did they die? Or did they abandon her? Did she choose to become a miko or not? _

Kikyo sighed inwardly. Well, it was pretty much true. She was particularly interested in their pasts. Well...mostly Kikyo's. She couldn't care less about Inuyasha.

**2. What is one thing you dislike about this legend? Why? **

Kikyo tapped her pencil thoughtfully. Well, the fact that Inuyasha's lover had her name. But of course, she restrained herself from writing that.

_The one thing I dislike about this legend is the ending because it ends with two lovers being torn apart forever. They will never have the chance to reunite and realize that the other did not betray them. _

**3. What is the one thing you like about this legend? Why? **

The fact that Kikyo always immbolized Inuyasha and had the advantage over him. If only she could rub that in Inuyasha's face...

_The one thing I like about this legend is the strong bond of love between Kikyo and Inuyasha. It shows that even though their bond of trust may have been broken, their love for each other will never die. _

It was a pain to write that, but she did so, anyway.

**4. Do you believe that this legend is true? Why?**

Of course not. She didn't even want to think about the verity of the fact that she and Inuyasha were lovers.

Why was she so bothered, anyway? It wasn't as if she and Inuyasha were those lovers, right?

Kikyo shook her head and bent her head over her paper as she wrote.

_I don't believe that this legend is true because the events are very unlikely. This legend is probably spun for the innocent minds of children and romantic people. _

Kikyo closed her textbook and placed her homework in her binder. She glanced at her clock, which read 9:52. It was getting late.

After closing the window, she collasped onto her bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

**xXxXxXx**

_"Why...?" a voice called out softly, shaking with anger and sadness. _

_"What...?" Kikyo stood, squinting in the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice. What was this place? In the darkness, it felt so cold...so cold, yet there were hints of heat licking about her everywhere. She shrank back a little and scanned the darkness in confusion. _

_"TRAITOR!" the voice screamed out, her voice dripping with anger and dumbfounded confusion. The word echoed throughout the darkness, and the deep agony in the voice made Kikyo shiver. _

"I don't understand...what's happening?" _Kikyo cried desperately, her hands crossing and clutching the fabric at the top of her shirt. _

_"Curse you...curse you...curse you...INUYASHA!" The name came out even stronger and filled with even more bitter hatred. _

"I-Inu...yasha?" _Kikyo's heart froze. Who was this person? Why was she so angry at Inuyasha? _

_"I trusted you, Inuyasha..." the voice continued in a sad voice that deepened into anger. "I really, really trusted you!" _

"What's going on?" _Kikyo shrank back and her eyes frantically tried to peer through the darkness. _

_"WHY...? Why did you betray me, Inuyasha? Why..." The darkness shattered, triggered by that one question. It crashed through the empty walls of the darkness, drowning out everything in her mind, swallowing and absorbing everything into its abyss, leaving only one word echoing. _

_"Why..." _

**xXxXxXx**

"...Inuyasha!" Kikyo sat up in her bed, sweat trickling down her neck and face. Hurriedly, she wiped the sweat off her skin and looked out the window, relieved to realize that it was merely a dream. But in that dream...it felt so...strange. Like..she could feel the pain that came from that maiden's voice...

Then it struck her. That woman's voice...it had to be Kikyo, the miko in the legend! And she was cursing at Inuyasha for betraying her...

Kikyo shook her head to shake out some of the dazed confusion and fear. But why did she dream about that? Was she somehow connected to the legend...no, impossible!

It was just a coincidental nightmare, she told herself firmly as she finally got out of her bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her sweaty face. She was so bothered about the legend that she allowed it to corrupt her mind in her sleep...yes, that was it.

But she couldn't get rid of that feeling...the fear and confusion that she could both hear and feel the pain in Kikyo's voice...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N. Ehehe, so sorry for the late update! T.T Bleargh...I can't believe it's almost school! In just a month! Wah...T-T;;

Anyway, please review! Thanks to all of my reviewers! -huggles each and every one of you- x33

**xXxXxXx**

"Is something wrong, little brother?" Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha ruefully, noticing that the skin under his eyes were slightly dark and tints of red were etched into his chocolate orbs. "You look terrible," he remarked casually, his lips curling slightly into a smirk.

"Feh!" Inuyasha shot back, scowling at his older brother as he removed his jacket from the coat hanger. "Who asked for your opinion?"

"I was simply stating a fact, little brother. There is no need to be so childish and hasty."

"Just shut up, Sesshomaru. Anyway, since when did you care if I looked terrible or not?"

"Who said I did?" Sesshomaru flashed his trademark smirk at his younger brother before gracefully sweeping out of the house. Inuyasha growled a bit and burned holes through his brother's retreating back, but decided to let him go for now. He'd deal with Sesshomaru later.

He rushed out of the door and glided down the sidewalk, his mind calling to the mysterious scene of his dream the previous night.

**xXxXxXx**

_"How could you betray me? I trusted you...I actually trusted you. How could you turn it all around and betray me?" _

_The voice echoed through the thick darkness, and something about the voice sent chills running down his spine. The darkness that had a strange, even frightening kind of chill in its depths, with hints of heat licking about in every direction. _

What the -? Where the heck am I? _he thought in bewilderment, his eyes squinting as he tried to peer through the empty darkness._

_"I put my trust in you...I actually wanted to become human for you...but you turned it all around and betrayed me! Why...why would you do such a thing? Why, Kikyo? Why...?" _

Kikyo? _Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock_. What the -

_"Why, Kikyo? I really, really trusted you! I really, really...lo...lo - " _

**xXxXxXx**

Something solid bumped into his shoulder. "What the - " he grunted, extremely annoyed that something had disrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, I apologize..." a soft voice whispered absentmindedly.

Inuyasha whirled around, and his lips curled into a scowl as he glared at Kikyo. "Watch it, wench," he growled, fixing her with a stern stare.

She merely hung her head and rushed off, clutching the strap of her backpack tightly. His frown deepened as his eyes narrowed in puzzled stun.

_What's up with her?_ he thought grudgingly.

Usually, if he snapped at her like that, she would glare at him in that icy way of hers. This was the first time she had actually apologized to him, but it sounded strange, like she was afraid of something. Of him? No, it wasn't that. It was weird to think of Kikyo being afraid, especially of him, of all people. She had made it clear that she wasn't afraid of him when he made sarcastic, mean remarks to her when they first met, and she had made it especially clear that he didn't appeal to her like he appealed to other girls. But she was acting awfully strange today.

Why would she apologize and run off like that? he wondered. Something really weird was going on...

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey, Kikyo!" Kagome greeted cheerfully as Kikyo strided slowly into the classroom and took her seat, clutching the strap of her backpack rather tightly.

"Hello, Kagome..." Kikyo smiled weakly, unable to meet her friend's eyes for fear that Kagome would notice that something was wrong.

She did. Kagome's smile faded a bit as her eyes regarded Kikyo with concern. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "You look...troubled." Sango and Miroku, who sat behind them, nodded their agreement.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she lied softly, hoping her voice sounded reassuring and perusasive.

"Okay." Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully as she stared suspiciously at Kikyo. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Inuyasha enter the room with an expression slightly similiar to Kikyo's. "Are you still bothered by that whole legend thing?" She tried to fight a smile.

Kikyo sighed softly, shaking her head furiously. "Of course not," she said defensively. "What reason would I have to be bothered by such nonsense?"

"For once, I agree with the wench," Inuyasha spoke up from beside Kikyo, crossing his arms over his chest with a deep scowl. "I mean...that whole lover thing is just a load of crap. And...who would fall in love with a wench named Kikyo, anyway?" Inuyasha's lips curled into a smirk and he laughed.

Kikyo tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack and stared icily at her desk, a bit surprised that she was taking his cruel remark so seriously. She wasn't sure why she was so offended. Of course, she had never believed that anyone would like her, and she would like them back.

But to hear Inuyasha say something she refused to admit aloud proved to be too much.

"A guy named Inuyasha would, that's who," Kagome cut in defensively. "And stop calling Kikyo a wench! Calling people names isn't very nice, you jerk!"

"Look who's talking! And I can call anyone anything I want, wench!"

Kagome opened her mouth to shoot back a reply, but the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Midoriko looked up from her agenda from behind her desk and stared at her class patiently until the chattering slowly subsided.

"Pass up your homework from the previous night, class."

After all of the homework papers had been collected and placed in a neat pile on her desk, Midoriko adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Please take out your history books. We shall read one chapter of the unit we're learning this semester." There was a small commotion as her pupils took out their history books.

"Any volunteers?" Midoriko scanned the class, but could find none. Typical, she thought with an inward sigh. She focused her stern gaze on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, will you please read page 546 for us?" she asked sweetly, her lips curling into a faint smile.

His scowl clearly said "No," but he obediently turned to the correct page and began to read.

_The Jewel of Four Souls or Shikon Jewel, is a magical jewel made up of four souls. The four souls described are from the Shinto philosophy of Naobi: Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama, (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom), and Sakimitama ( Love). When all united in one person, they unite to form a powerful balance within the soul that can be used for good or evil. The Shikon Jewel was created by the battle of the great shrine maiden Midoriko and a powerful demon. _

"Stop right there. Sango, you're next."

Sango slapped Miroku's hand from beneath her desk and forced an innocent smile before lowering her eyes to the paragraph where Inuyasha left off. She began to read.

_Midoriko was able to seize the souls of demons and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many demons ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten demons at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many demons joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly loved her. _

"Thank you, Sango. Eri, please continue."

_After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the demons, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the demons and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the Jewel, her soul and the souls of the demons she bound with it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the Jewel._

"Excellent, Eri. Miroku, carry on."

_The Jewel was controlled by various humans and demons for several centuries until it ended up being rediscovered by a demon exterminator in the body of a centipede demon named Mistress Centipede. After realizing what would befall upon the world if the Jewel were to be placed in the wrong hand, he and his men searched for a miko who had the power to purify the Jewel. _

"Thank you, Miroku. Hojo, continue, please."

_A miko named Kikyo was found and entrusted with the guardianship of the Jewel due to her purifying powers. Kikyo was denied to feel and show any emotions, for if her any signs of emotion would weaken her heart and demons that tried to gain possession of the Jewel would use it to their advantage. Kikyo could not be an ordinary woman because of her life as the protector of the Jewel, and because of it, her heart was full of longing and loneliness._

"How heartbreaking," Kikyo heard someone whisper from in the back of a room, which was followed by a small chorus of giggles. Kikyo sank slightly in her seat. Would she have to put up with an entire semester with this?

"I don't see what's so funny. If there are any more interuptions, there will be detention given out." Midoriko stared sternly at the back of the class before she fixed her gaze upon Hojo and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Hojo. Yuka, will you continue reading for us?"

_A half-demon named Inuyasha happened to cross paths with Kikyo after she defeated a powerful demon. However, she was left weakened and exhausted from the battle. Hidden from sight behind a tree, Inuyasha transformed into a human, for that night was a new moon. Kikyo sensed his presence and confronted him, asking him if he wanted to steal the Jewel as well. However, at this time, Inuyasha did not know what the Shikon Jewel was, or what its powers could do. Satisfied that Inuyasha didn't intend to attack her for the Jewel, Kikyo turned to leave... _

Midoriko cut off Yuka in mid-sentence and called on Ayumi to continue.

_Kikyo turned to leave, but as she did so, her lack of energy and strength caused her to pass out. Inuyasha rushed over to examine her condition, but ran away when he heard people calling for her. That night, Inuyasha overheard Mistress Centipede, who was searching for the Jewel, excitedly speaking of the Jewel and what its powers could do, and Inuyasha found himself goaded to take the Jewel and turn himself into a full-fledged demon. Therefore, he could finally be accepted among his kind instead of being an outcast among both humans and demons. _

Midoriko took a quick glance at the clock. "You have ten minutes left to do whatever you wish. However, I would recommend you finishing today's homework with this free time, so you won't have to do it at home. Your assignment tonight will be the 5 questions on page 546. This assignment is due tomorrow, class."

Midoriko walked over to the blackboard and wrote the assignment on the board as her pupils copied down the assignment in their agendas.

"I will finish the questions with my free time," Kikyo whispered to Kagome. "When do you plan to finish them, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "I'll finish them at home. I'm going to talk to Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Sango, and Miroku. There's only..." Kagome looked at the clock briefly. "...eight minutes left, anyway." With a smile and a wave, Kagome rushed off to chat with her friends.

So much for company. Ignoring a mumble of "geek" from Inuyasha, Kikyo took out her history book and a clean sheet of paper from her binder. She flipped to page 546 and worked on the questions. She finished her assignment just as the bell rang.

Kikyo rushed out of the classroom along with her classmates, and instead of running ahead, she decided to wait for Kagome and the others. She didn't want them to be suspicious if she acted strangely.

Something solid collided roughly into her, but she quickly maintained balance and lifted her head to look at the person who bumped into her.

"Oh, it's you. What's with you getting in my way all the time?" Inuyasha grumbled, scowling deeply at the stunned girl. He paused, as if waiting for her to respond. The look on his face seemed to say, "Are you going to apologize or what?"

Kikyo pursed her lips slightly and narrowed her eyes. When she finally forced herself to look straight into his eyes, a sudden dizziness shot through her and she gasped in shock and pain, clutching her head tightly.

_..."Auuugh!"_ A scream...a terrible scream of anguished pain shattered the emptiness of her mind, and bright red light flashed before her eyes...and blood...crimson, thick blood splattered everywhere, staining the air with its strong stench...and a horrible cackle erupted in such a way that it sent shivers running down her spine...

"...Kikyo! Kikyo!" Someone was calling her name, and their dim cries seemed so far away. With every passing second, the cry became more louder, and she could feel herself being shaken. Her knees buckled slightly, but she straightened, leaning against something solid for support. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision, and she lifted her head to look into the anxious eyes of Higurashi Kagome.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called again, her large eyes of hazel regarding her friend with worry. "Are you okay?"

As Kikyo slowly turned her head to survey the hallway, she could see that many students were watching her curiously, while Inuyasha stood where he had been, staring at her through narrow eyes. Kagome was supporting her, while Sango and Miroku stood beside Kikyo, their eyes wide with concern.

"Are you ill?" Sango inquired.

"Do you need to be taken to the nurse?" Miroku added.

"I-I'm..." Kikyo stammered weakly, shaking her head to shake off the dizziness. She straightened up, holding her head with her palm. "I'm all right...I just...felt odd for a moment..."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, whose eyes widened with bewilderment. "What did you do to her, you jerk?" she demanded angrily.

"Why are you blaming me? I didn't do anything!" he snapped defensively.

"Yeah, and pigs fly!"

"Whatever! Since when did pigs grow wings, anyway?"

"Exactly!" Kagome shot back.

Kikyo touched Kagome's arm shakily. "It's all right, Kagome," she reassured softly. "He isn't the reason for what happened earlier. I'm all right now. Let's just go home."

Kagome nodded, but she shot Inuyasha an angry glare before turning away and walking through the curious crowd of students with her friends.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he stared at Kikyo's retreating back. Something weird was definitely going on around here...

**xXxXxXxXx**

A small smile of triumph crept onto her lips as the arrow she had just released stuck straight in the center of the tree. She stood motionless, feeling the gentle breeze whip across her face. Finally, she drifted over to the tree and removed the arrows to place them back into her quiver. She looked up at the sky, and, judging from the gray clouds and the dim roar of thunder in the distance, it was going to rain.

Deciding that it was enough for today, Kikyo put her quiver and arrows back into her shed and made her way into her house. She still felt a strange chill inside herself, perhaps from the incident that afternoon, so she decided to make herself a cup of herbal tea. She always depended on herbal tea to make herself feel better when she was upset or troubled, and hopefully, it would work in this situation as well.

Rummaging through the cabinet where she kept her herbs,she found a small package of tea leaves and ripped it open easiyl and soundlessly. Placing the small, green leaves in a pan, she poured boiling water over the plant parts and let them steep for a few minutes before straining them carefully and filling up an empty teacup with the hot liquid. After adding a bit of milk and sugar into each teacup, she stirred it absentmindedly, relishing in the way the steam rose from the teacup and caressed her cold face.

After blowing at the steam for a few minutes, Kikyo sat down on a couch and sipped at her tea, and even though the warm liquid soothed the coldness in her body, it didn't help get rid of the sickening feeling that the incident had scarred into her heart.

What had happened? she wondered. What was the vision that had flashed into her mind? Why did it happen?

Upset and dismayed that she couldn't figure it out, Kikyo decided to take a long walk outside and get some fresh air. It wasn't raining yet, but she didn't mind rainy days anyway. She gulped down her tea and placed the empty teacup into the sink. Not bothering to change her miko outfit, she swept out of her house with a graceful flourish.

The sky was a dull but lovely shade of blue-gray, and the cool breeze swept her into its gentle cradle. Even with the comfort of the weather, Kikyo couldn't take her mind off of the vision she had witnessed that afternoon.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but the sound was dim in Kikyo's ears. She closed her eyes, wondering.

First the dream, and now the vision. Was it all because of the legend? Perhaps her dream and vision was somehow connected to the legend? Or perhaps it was just coincidental rubbish? Yes, that was probably it...she was getting worked up over nothing.

Satisfied, she turned back and retraced her steps, her feet gliding across the sidewalk soundlessly. But as she closed her eyes, the vision replayed within her mind again, this time, more clear than before.

The echo of the woman's scream of terrible pain and agony pierced through her heart, leaving a bleak coldness that would reach to every part of her body. The flash of red light ripped through the air, and even now, her eyes ached from the chill of the evil illumiance. The blood...thick, crimson blood tainted the once pure air and left behind a sickening fear in her heart. And the laugh...that horrible laugh that echoed in such a way that it seemed as if several of them were all laughing at once...and the malice that dripped from the evil voice sent shivers running down her spine.

Suddenly, a sharp stab of pain surged through her head, and a soft gasp escaped her lips as one hand flew up to clutch her head tightly. The energy drained instantly from her body, leaving behind a light, empty feeling within her, as if she were a mere shell. Thunder crackled again, but its dim roar was lost as Kikyo felt her conscious slip away, and her eyes slowly shut as she collasped.

**xXxXxXx**

"It's gonna rain..." Inuyasha lifted his head and scowled at the hazy blue sky, which was shedding tiny tears that splashed onto his face.

Closing his eyes solemnly, he pulled his hood over his head and jammed his hands into his pocket. He never did like the rain for some reason. He didn't really mind it, but something about the rain bothered him.

He walked silently down the path, and all of a sudden, what happened that afternoon came rushing back to him. Instantly, anger surged through him.

Who the heck did that wench Kikyo and that other wench Kagome think they were? First, Kikyo bumped into him that morning. Then when he made that casual remark to her in class, Kagome had the nerve to say that he, of all people, would someday fall in love with Kikyo, of all people.

Then Kikyo bumped into him yet again (well, actually, he did notice that he bumped into her, but of course, he would never admit it.) Anyway, she got in his way, and everyone knew that nobody gets in Tashio Inuyasha's way. Heck, she should have apologized, not that he cared whether people apologized or not. But then she had to act like she was dying or something, and then Kagome blamed him, of all people. What was wrong with them?

Heck, what was wrong with him? Why did he keep thinking about them? Why did he keep thinking about Kikyo? Why did he keep thinking about her and feel like it was his fault everytime she was troubled?

He shook his head vigurously, trying to clear those thoughts. He lifted his head to look at the path before him, and his eyes widened in bewilderment and a barely audible gasp erupted from his throat. A figure was laying near the curb! Was it a person? Well, it had to be...but...who was it?

He rushed over to the figure, only to purse his lips in distaste when he realized that it was...her, of all people. Miyawaza Kikyo.

"This isn't a good time and place to be taking a nap, y'know," he grumbled, crouching to examine her intently. He narrowed his eyes, but they never left the young maiden before him.

Her damp miko outfit was stained with mud and dirt, as well as the delicate skin of her milky face, but the rain quickly purified the grit and left her wet, but clean. Her dark hair was swept behind her into a loose ponytail, and her wet bangs clung onto her tresses. She wore a peaceful expression upon her face, and Inuyasha found himself thinking that it really was true when people said you looked innocent and cute in your sleep. No, cute couldn't be used to describe how Kikyo looked right now...beautiful was more like it.

His head whipped from side to side. How stupid. Kikyo, beautiful...What was he thinking?

It suddenly dawned on him that he couldn't stay there and stare at her forever. What if a car ran them over or something? What if her body was so cold that she got ill? Well, that would do him a favor...he wouldn't see her at school tomorrow. But still...he wasn't that cruel to let someone suffer something he could have prevented.

He sighed loudly, closed his eyes, and opened them to study Kikyo briefly. He froze as she shifted slightly, and even in the pouring rain, he could see that her eyelids were trying to force themselves to open. He pulled his hood tighter over his head, rose to his feet quickly, and rushed off.

**xXxXxXx**

She awoke to the sound of fading footsteps. Her eyes managed to fully open, and even though her vison was blurred from the rain, she could see the retreating back of a figure as he turned a corner. Groaning inwardly, she slowly rose into a sitting position and slowly turned her head, surveying the vacant area, dazed.

She recalled passing out when she was walking home, and just a few minutes ago, a familiar voice had pushed its way through the darkness within her subconscious. And then when she awoke, she saw the retreating back of a figure. Who was it?

She closed her eyes. If it was just someone passing by, wouldn't they see her and try to help her? she wondered. Or perhaps it wasn't just someone passing by. Perhaps it was someone who came to check on her and see if she was okay, only to run away when she began to open her eyes.

Kikyo smiled faintly. She didn't know what that person was doing, or who it was, but she could only be thankful that she was all right.


End file.
